Physical Forms
by Nom Tasty
Summary: "Kirigakure. The Village Hidden in the Mist. Also known as the Village of the Bloody Mist. And my brother was Zabuza." OMC Self-Insert.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Kirigakure. The Village Hidden in the Mist. Also known as the Village of the Bloody Mist. And my brother was Zabuza. OMC Self-Insert.**

**Warning: Very bad potty mouth. By OC. Always. Rating may change to M if I get too graphic.**

* * *

**Prologue**

I planned how I wanted to die when I was seven. I knew I was going out with a bang, be it saving or killing hundreds (because I had decided to not rule out me going crazy) with my name sown in history forever.

Obviously I got counselling. She didn't last long.

However my point was there – I wanted to die for something worthwhile, a cause that would either benefit or hinder people. Yet, as what happened to _everything_, Karma took one look at my plan, laughed and then took a shit on it before doing the exact opposite of what I wanted. Figures.

Therefore, me dying at the age fifteen by falling down some stairs – that had only _six fucking steps_ – was something I should've at least expected. It wasn't quick. It wasn't painless. And worst of all: it was _embarrassing_.

Yeah, yeah, I know, I shouldn't be focusing on 'embarrassment' when dying, but I was a fifteen-year-old boy. They may say girls worry about social groups more, but I'm sure that was done by some old sexist pig that had as many sexual encounters as I had (hint hint, not a lot). So embarrassment of me dying by falling down _six_ steps was pretty high.

But still, I got sidetracked: I died. That was it, the end. I was Christian in the loosest sense of the world – as in I was baptised but did not believe a single word – so I assumed that death was the end, and if there was some form of afterlife, I would go to the hell (because, let's be honest here, I was a complete and utter shit bag), meet my grandpa (the most judgemental person in the history of life) and spend eternity being roasted like a delicious marshmallow with him telling me about how everyone was worthless compared to him.

So, with all this (theoretically) looming over my head, I really don't understand what the fuck happened next.

As soon as I had 'died' (because I wasn't really that sure I actually _had_ anymore) I was in this… space, no other way to describe it. It was lukewarm, had the general feeling of relaxation, and was the most _boring shit to ever happen to me_. I don't know how long it lasted, but it felt like years. It almost drove me insane, but I found something to entertain me. Sometime down the line I was able to move my… limbs to hit the… wall. I had no idea about the specifics at the time (but now I knew I was actually in a womb) but it was pretty bland.

Then it was my birth. After experiencing it when I knew what was happening, it was no wonder babies cried during it. I war ripped out of this comfortable place by what felt like clamps on my sensitive skin, a gasp making me swallow some… mix of fluids I'd rather not figure out what they were, and then the strange hook at me stomach that felt like it was going to rip out my insides as I was pulled out.

And if that wasn't bad enough, I heard voices.

_"...soreha otoko noko desu!"_

_"...kare ni Takakazu ni namae o..."_

Japanese. That was just fan-fucking-tastic.

* * *

Takakazu. That was my new name in this life. And I knew I had been reborn because there was no way I could make this all up. First of all there was my family.

My mother was completely bat shit insane. She lugged around this ridiculously huge sword that sparked a memory from _long_ ago, and somehow did everything with it – and I mean _everything_. She chopped vegetables, cut meat, threatened shopkeepers and other people, mowed down her enemies… All with the sword in one hand an me in her other arm. Yet, she was a pretty woman, with long black hair falling freely around her face, and dark grey eyes that reminded me of the colour of storm clouds.

My brother was also completely insane. He was only six years older than me – and at my current age of two – he was completely insane. He loved to wrap bandages around his mouth, and because he had out mother's black hair and eyes, he looked like a mental hospital patient. It also didn't help that, somehow at eight years old, he was the same size as our mother, and thus practically towered over all the other kids his age.

And, finally, there was me. I, unfortunately, also carried the crazy gene. I think it was hereditary. Anyway, I was a different brand of crazy. While my mother and brother was the 'bloodlust and murder' crazy, I was the 'see monsters that didn't exist' crazy (I found out what it really was later). For some reason, I saw strange monsters around certain people. My brother had one, my mother did her sword did, even I did. Yet, lots of people _didn't_. Shopkeepers, labourers, chefs… none of these had them. But because I was too young (and my mother too crazy) I didn't mention them.

My own monster was some sort of faceless man, abnormally thin and standing about nine feet high with arms that were so long they dragged on the ground, and he didn't have legs or feet. He just sorta… slid across the ground, always following me. He was a dark purple colour, with his arms turning blood red as you got closer to his hands.

"Taka-chaaaaaaan~!" My mother sang, skipping towards me in the park, causing everyone around me to give a _wide_ gap. "Time to go home sweetie!"

I turned to see my mother, dressed in some strange clothes with a headband wrapped across her waist like a belt with four small dashes on. Her monster, a bulky blue woman with no head that turned to dust at the neck, followed.

"…last time I'll see my baby until I get back home." She chattered on. "But Yagura want us to purge another city. Apparently one of the kekkei genkai holders escaped there…"

For some reason, this was frighteningly familiar.

"Kaa-chan…" I started slowly, my Japanese still not the best. "What is your job?" Not what I wanted to ask, but it'll get me answers.

"I'm one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist!" She declared proudly before striking a pose, but I didn't pay any attention to that.

_Kiri. Seven Swordsmen._

"Kaa-chan," I asked again, throat feeling dry. "What is Konoha?"

"Bah, that group of tree huggers? They're a waste of space. I'm glad we live in Kirigakure."

Kirigakure.

The Village Hidden in the Mist.

Also known as the Village of the Bloody Mist.

And my brother was Zabuza.

_Fuck._

* * *

**And there we go! My first Naruto, and first SI fic. Tell me what you think!**

**As this is the prologue, it's shorter that I'd like for a chapter but I'll make do.**

**Please review – I need feedback because I've never done anything like this before.**

**~Nom Nom :3**


	2. 1-1

**Disclaimer: Forgot to put this in, but I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Bad OC potty mouth, insanity… blood?**

* * *

**Part I – ****Kiri**

* * *

**1.1: Decisions**

It was strange. Kirigakure was a major hidden village in the Narutoverse. A manga series made up by someone in Japan (I never bothered to learn his name) in which the protagonist, Naruto, contained the Kyuubi no Youko, and it followed his adventures as a ninja – something that was a _normal_ thing to them.

Ninjas. It was slowly sinking in. In this world – because what else could it be but another world? – ninja (or shinobi) were people with access to chakra, and were able to do anything with it. It was more like magic: super strength, summoning huge animals, creating clones, teleporting from place to place, being able to manipulate the five elements of this world… to suddenly find out that all that was actually _real_ was mind boggling.

This world was dangerous. Monsters roamed free, people were murdered frequently, fights to the death were common, people had _super powers_ like the Sharingan and they were hunted for it in the Mizu no Kuni out of fear, and some were experimented on for their secrets. Shinobi were tortured for information, spies and espionage were common if not _expected_ of all countries, and war was something that hovered in the air at all times, with peace a foreign ideal.

And I was born into this world. This harsh world, where people were tools and expendable, war an order away, death a common practice… it was terrifying. Not only that, I was born into a ninja family, the Momochi, with my mother a kunoichi and my brother in training to be a shinobi. I was _expected_ to become a shinobi.

I was barely two years old, but already my life has been planned until my death.

I tried my hardest to not hyperventilate while my mother dropped me off at home, said her goodbyes to both Zabuza and me before leaving. I tried my best to stay calm as Zabuza quickly made sure I was alright before leaving for the backyard training grounds, leaving me alone (something that if it had happened in my old world, the family would be charged with neglect and myself put into fostering). Once Zabuza left, I organised my thoughts.

Naruto was a manga series in Japan, a rather famous one at that. I had read it before, but it was long ago and I had hid my like of it when my friends spoke of how 'uncool' manga was – something I was kicking myself for caring about. But that wasn't the focus now, that was over and done with, and I needed to focus on the future and about everything I remembered about Naruto.

There were five major shinobi hidden villages: Konohagakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure and Iwagakure. There were other minor villages but those were the five that were important. Each village was ruled by a Kage, and had a structure of Genin, Chunin and Jounin in order of rank. From what Naruto showed in the Chunin exams, all the major (and maybe minor) villages had one Jounin teaching a Genin team of three.

Kirigakure was never really focused on in the manga though. I know there was a civil war, where someone called… something Mei won and become Godaime Mizukage, reformed the village, that the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura was killed, and that organisation Aka-something wanted him for the Bijuu (I think he had the Yonbi or the Sanbi). There was also the fact that Kiri was infamous for their speciality in assassinations, but _that was it_. Nothing else was mentioned.

My brother Momochi Zabuza was in near the start of the manga. He was a nuke-nin working for a rich guy Taco or something, with another person called Haku, holding an ice bloodline. They both were killed by Kakashi and/or Sasuke (and maybe Naruto – I just know that Sakura was her useless pre-time skip self) and buried. Yet it never once mentioned Zabuza having a brother, never mind a younger one.

And that was it. All the information I had on my location and about my family.

It was remarkably small.

I stopped thinking right there when, it finally hit me. Yes, this was a dangerous world, and I was born into a ninja family and expected to live and die as a shinobi, but it also meant that _I had chakra_. I was one of those people who were able to create clones, walk up walls, manipulate the elements to my will. I knew the fate of many facts – the invasion of Konoha, the death of Jiraiya, Asuma and Neji… the fourth shinobi world war… I could play god… I could change the course of history…

But why should I?

Call me selfish, but I didn't know these people. Like everyone, I had favourites in the manga (Tsunade for the win!) but that was it – it was a story. Even me right now living it, most of these things won't effect me. Yet I couldn't just _leave_ them to die, that would be heartless. I growled at my indecision. What should I do? I needed a sign! I prayed to Kami (because, let's face it, the Shinigami was real so the chances are so was Kami) of a sign.

I got it, six days later.

* * *

My mother had just returned home from her… purge. Her monster was smaller, the size of a child now, but otherwise looked exactly the same. The first thing she did when coming through the front door was skip towards the table both Zabuza and I were eating (Zabuza was actually _feeding_ me but still) with a giant giddy smile on her face.

"My babies!" She cried dramatically before wrapping us both into a hug. "Something absolutely fan-tan-tabulous happened~! Wanna guess what?"

Zabuza merely tilted his head. She pouted.

"Aww, you're no fun…" She whined before immediately perking up. "No but that doesn't matter! Mizukage-sama wants the Seven Swordsmen Clans to present their successor, and because little Taka-chan is so adorably cute, he's allowed to come!" Her voice quietened to a whisper, the smile still present. "My babies will show up the other clans…"

My Japanese was improving in leaps and bounds, it was slowly becoming my first language (even though that's impossible - I'm guessing it somehow involves my new body and brain… I was never that good at science) and even as I didn't understand all of it, I understood the general gist of it.

The Seven Swordsmen were part of clans? That was never mentioned in the manga, but it would make sense. The swords themselves were priceless artefacts, and for them to actually be family heirlooms with Jutsus specific to the family and the weapon would make the Seven Swordsmen more fearsome.

When Kaa-chan picked me up, she was unusually tense. Her muscles were strained and her heart was beating faster than normal. It was obvious that it was something to do with the meeting, but what…?

It didn't take long to reach our destination – the overly large fountain at the entrance to our compound with seven other entrances (six to other compounds and one to Kiri) where it appeared everyone else was already present. What I should've done was look at everyone and their monsters, yet my eyes only had one focus.

The Sanbi.

I don't know how, but it was there in all it's glory, it's body the size of a big van, tree tails waving lazily behind it. The turtle looked like it would rather be anywhere but there, and was mainly a blood red colour with blue vines wrapping around it like a net. I whipped my head around, wondering how _no one_ could see that the Bijuu had escaped, before looking back at it. It was still in the same position, looking extremely bored and not actually focused on anything.

In front of the Sanbi was Yagura himself, with dark blond hair and purple eyes. He looked impassive, waiting calmly for us to arrive, his presence demanding respect. He smiled when we filled the gap left for us.

"Nice for the crazies to join us!" Laughed a fat man with a very familiar sword, one covered in dark blue shark scales. _Samehada_. The name came to me easily and without hesitance.

"Aww, Fu-chan, no need to say something that will get you castrated~." She giggled, making everyone choke and the man pale. I couldn't help it – I laughed too (and I'm pretty sure Zabuza smirked), making Kaa-chan giggle even more. "Taka-chan, do you want me to castrate the ugly fat man? Do you? Do you?" She asked, her voice melting into baby-talk. I'm pretty sure it made everyone take a not-so-subtle step away from us, even Yagura.

Before anyone could retort, Yagura began a speech. It was extremely long winded, about the honour of the seven clans, seven swords and probably other things that I just ignored. Instead, I watched the Sanbi, who at some point noticed me watching him and watched me back. I missed the ceremony, the announcing of the new swordsmen and swordswomen, and only snapped back to attention when Kaa-chan passed Zabuza her sword (_Kubikiribouchou_ my mind whispered).

"…and will you become one with the blade?" She asked, her seriousness appearing odd on her normally carefree and largely insane emotions.

"I will take the sword of ancestors passed, I will honour them by destroying my enemies, may their blood repair me, and I will become one with the blade." Zabuza repeated her, before cutting his palm on the blade and smearing it across the length of it. The sword pulsed, the normally clear vines that wrapped it turning the same blue as his monster before turning back to clear. I frowned at that, and looked towards the Sanbi who was observing me with a interested eye. _Could it be…?_

Each of the other Swordsmen and their next in line performed the ceremony, only the third line being altered each time ('may their chakra run dry' and 'may their bodies sew protection') before Yagura began speaking again.

"May the next Seven created rivers of blood and oceans of dammed." He announced, before everyone bowed, the swords returned to the adults, and began to depart. We were also about leave when Yagura stopped us with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "May I speak to you for a moment, Sasaki-san?" He asked politely. Ah, so my mother was called Sasaki.

"Of course, Mizukage-sama." She replied. "What can I do?"

"May I see young Takakazu-san?" This drew attention from the departing Swordsmen, and they decided to stay and see what was happening. Kaa-chan nodded and handed me over with reluctance, where he carefully accepted and shifted me so I was comfortable. With me resting on his left arm, he raised his right had and moved it to my chest, and I could see it coated in the same blood red of the Sanbi with hints of blue. Then it hit me.

I could see chakra.

The monsters weren't monsters – they were chakra. That was the reason only some people had them and not others, why the Sanbi looked to be escaped… and only I could see them was probably because of some kekkei genkai I had. And red was Bijuu chakra so-

Bijuu chakra.

He was trying to use Bijuu chakra on me, and by everyone's blank expression, they didn't know.

_Oh fucking shit no holy shit no no no fucking hell no no way shit no-_

I panicked, cried and tried my best to do something, anything. Then, something did. There was a flash of purple and blood red, a spray of something hot and a lots of shouting. Somewhere in the process, I was back in Kaa-chan's arms with both herself and Zabuza covering me for protection. Yagura was on his knees, his left hand covering the left of his face.

My monster stood in front of him, his long arm raised. _Did it…_

Yagura began to laugh. It wasn't anything soft or hollow, but a loud, crazy laugh from someone whose mind had snapped. He stood up, dragging his hand down his face and smearing the blood from the large cut that my monster had done. He had a large smile on his face and was looking at me like I was a piece of meat.

"Chakra manipulation at such a young age…" His tongue slipped out and tasted his blood. "**How wonderful.**" He gave Kaa-chan an expectant look. "I expect _great_ things from the boy. **Great things.**" With that he formed a single hand seal before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

My mother breathed a sigh of relief. "And that's why he's the Mizukage…" She muttered to Zabuza and me before making her way back into our compound.

I couldn't stop thinking about the wound I made. It was under his left eye, making its way from the eye itself to below his chin. It followed the path of the scar he had in the manga…

But he didn't have it before he was cut.

_What the fuck did that mean?_

* * *

**And ta-da! 1.1 is done!**

**This was fun. A rather boring yet vital chapter, and I've already included changes… Fun, fun!**

**So please, review with your opinions and I'll be happy!**

**~Nom Nom :3**


End file.
